Swimming Lessons with Nagisa
by charmanderee
Summary: Gou has offered to join the swimming club! Only one problem...she doesn't know anything about swimming competitively. What happens when she unwillingly turns to Nagisa for help? Rated K , mostly humor but also slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

~*` **PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM EPISODE TWO OF **_**Free!. **_**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THIS EPISODE YET THEN I SUGGEST WATCHING IT NOW K. OR READ ANYWAY I DON'T REALLY CARE.** *`~

Please note that this will be in Gou's POV.

Pairing: Nagisa/Gou

* * *

Someone was following me, I could tell. With every step that I took, I could tell someone was doing the same. The breathing down my neck was becoming more noticeable. My body stiffened, that was the last straw.

"Who's there?!" I questioned, making sure to say it loud enough to get the attention of the students surrounding me…just in case. Pressing my eyes shut, I felt my cheeks flush.

"Ah, Gou, it took you long enough." The voice was familiar…ugh I should have figured. It was Nagisa.

"I told you to call me Kou!" I replied, leaning forward. I stared at the floor for a couple of seconds, before pushing a lock of hair away from my face. I raised my gaze, still refusing to turn around. I could tell that my cheeks were still red, so I wasn't risking anything. Besides, he'd probably crack some ridiculous joke. I sighed, continuing my mini speech. "What do you want?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask. " He was grinning, I could tell. The small crescent shape was burning into the center of my back. But that was normal, I suppose. He was always smiling…it was so annoying. "Anyway, since you just joined the swimming club, I was wondering if you could actually swim."

What a ridiculous question. Of course I could swim! Why else would I offer to join─ well, there was the fact that they needed a fourth member. But I could swim anyway. I lifted a hand to test the temperature of my cheeks; cold. Sighing, I turned to face him. His eyes were in the same shape as his lips, curled and smiling. '_Jeez, does this boy ever get sad?_' I thought. He resembled a grade schooler, the way he was so filled with life and happiness. And though I would hate to admit it, I do think that he's cute, I'm not sure in what way though.

"Yes I can swim. It would be pointless of me to join your club if I didn't know how, wouldn't it? Don't ask stupid questions." She replied, her voice stiff with annoyance.

"Okay…hmm, that is true. Oh! Have you ever participated in any swimming competitions?"

He had me there. I just learned how to swim so I could have more fun at the beach…I always did it for fun. "No…would I really have to compete though? What if you get a new member? Wouldn't you choose them over me?"

His smile dropped, "But what are the chances of that? I asked almost every athletic seeming guy in this school, and they were either uninterested or busy. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of our last resort." He answered, knitting his eyebrows together. "Hey…we're both on free period…why don't I teach you the basics of competing? Plus it wouldn't hurt to warm up some of your strokes."

Swimming with Nagisa was probably the last thing Gou wanted to do right now. She was supposed to meet up with her friend in the court yard. But considering how stubborn Nagisa was, she would probably have to take a rain check. "Nagisa…I don't think this is a good ide─"

"Nonsense! It won't take longer than 20 minutes anyway. Come on, I thought you joined because you wanted to help us?" His smile returned, though it somehow seemed bigger this time. Before I could answer, he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the hallway. "You can do it. You have your swimsuit in your bag right? Because I'm guessing you're uncomfortable with skinny dipping?"

I froze, letting the feeling of blushing set in. '_Did he just suggest I skinny dip?_' I thought. I quickly shook my head, slipping my wrist out of his grip, motioning toward the stairs. "N-no. I left my swimsuit in my locker…I have to go get it." I nodded, turning into the directions of the stairs.

"Okay. Don't try to run away now…I don't feel like chasing you!"

* * *

A/N: Mmkay so I thought that that was okay. Um, this is my first fanfiction ever published to , so constructive criticism is welcome! I know I need it lol. Will most likely continue.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating for like…a month lol. I've been really busy…and sick…and busy again and I haven't really had any inspiration for a new chapter. However I am free this weekend so I'll most likely update. I don't know it's not set in stone yet.

But thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate the constructive criticism and the flat out nice comments. I look forward to continuing this story, whether it is in the fall or next summer, I promise I won't abandon it!


End file.
